Why I Hated You
by SilverRaindrops24
Summary: Rose Weasley explains exactly why she hated Scorpius Malfoy. New and Improved! One-shot still. Kind of long for a one-shot though. Whatever. Enjoy! T for language


Hello! It's me again! This is based off of my other one-shot 'why I hated you'. Basically it's a new and improved version of an older writing. I had written that a while ago and I now want to make it better. Anyway, please review! Hope y'all enjoy!

Why I hated you-

Your Family- I did hate you for your family. I hated what you represented. I hated what you meant, what you represented. You showed me that I was wrong when I first judged you. You weren't your father. When I first met you, I betted you would be exactly like your father. Hating of mudbloods, etc. I hated you because you proved me wrong. And nobody proves Rose Weasely wrong.

Our differences- I was the quiet girl. The shy one that nobody ever heard because of the rest of her monumental family who had to be louder than everyone else. You were the one everyone heard. You were the one everyone liked. You were the person people loved. You had any girl you wanted. Yet you were never happy. Because I beat you. I had better grades. You brushed it off, saying you didn't care and that grades are for people who are dating books or nerds like me. But it tore you up. I could see. So you always reminded me of my social life (Or lack thereof). You always reminded me that I had one boyfriend while you stopped counting in second year. You always reminded me that people preferred you over me. I let it go. Every. Single. Time. Because I knew. I knew that was your way of coping. Tearing me down. Making me hurt. Because you didn't do anything, especially hurt, alone.

Your looks- You're gorgeous. You turned about 4 guys gay just last year. Your hair is so silky and blond. Girls are lining up around the corridors just to run their hands through it once. More often than not, I do too. It falls perfectly into your eyes. And your eyes! Sweet Merlin. They're like chips of grey, icy swords. They cut right through the defenses I have so carefully constructed whenever you are around. One look and I've fallen right on my back, completely vulnerable. And the worst part? It happens. Every. Fucking. Time. And I can't stop it. Do I want to? I don't even know.

How you act with me- and How you act with others-

How you act with others- You're charming. You're hilarious. You're charismatic. No one truly believes me when I rant about your cruelty. You surround yourself with mindless cronies that solely exist to be your admirers. I am lonely without a select few of my friends and my family. It doesn't even matter that you don't know someone. You just turn up your charm and make them fall at your feet. But why? Why are you so kind to them yet so horrid to me?

How You act with me- You're cruel. I see how you change around me. Your eyes narrow with a potent emotion (hate, I assume), you stand up straighter, and you lace your voice with a venom. A venom that shoots straight into my heart. It's so obvious, So fucking obvious. You hate me. But why? What have I ever done to you? Was it just because I was born into the wrong family? I have always wondered- would you have acted differently if I wasn't Rose Weasley?

You make me love you- But mostly, I hate the way you make me love you. Yes, Scorpius Malfoy. I love you. I am completely, irrevocably in love with you. I see you with those whores and I a filled with jealousy, anger, and most importantly, longing. I want to be the girl hanging off of your arm. I want to be the girl you whisper good night to, snog everyday, be a gentleman for. I want to be the girl you love. Remember that day before Christmas Break? I never forgot. It was the day I completely fell for you. And it was the day you revealed that you loved me.

It was a cold, windy day. The castle was erupting with the cheers of people going home for the holidays. I was walking back from a visit to Hagrid's hut, and I saw you walking alone.

You never walk alone. I try to hide, but you already see me. "Weasely. I won't bite." You say, kindly. It was the nicest thing you had ever said to me. I stare in surprise. "Would you like to walk with me to the castle?" You had asked, surprisingly tender. You looked nervous, as if you didn't want me to refuse. I nodded, still too surprised to say anything.

As we walk, you talk to me. You seemed nice; you didn't say anything bad to me. As we near the castle, you pull me close and whisper in my ear, "Rose, I am sorry. I know I hurt you. I hate myself for that. I don't know why I do it. I am going to tell you a secret Rose. I love you. I loved you the minute I saw you on the Hogwarts Express. But Rose, I am scared. I am terrified. I have never felt love like this before. I never felt this way to any of my girlfriends. And damn it Rose, I don't know what to do! I don't know what I am supposed to do! I don't know how to tell you, I don't know how you feel. Rose, I am yours. You can do whatever you want. Hurt me, take your revenge on me, or you could be with me. I am yours." You take a few steps back, waiting for my reply. All I can think of is to close the gap. And when my lips meet yours, I know I made the right decision.

I had every reason to hate you. In spite of all that, I never stopped loving you. And I never will. I miss you, and I hope to see you soon.

Love,

Rose (soon to be Malfoy)

Okay. Well, that's it. Like it? Hate it? Meh it? Leave a review please! And while you're at it, please check out my other stories! And my poll, if you can! Thank you! Kisses! -SRD24


End file.
